1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an attachment device for connecting an article of manufacture to a lanyard or similar device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an attachment device for temporarily connecting a mobile phone to a lanyard or similar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices exist in the prior art for connecting a mobile phone to a lanyard, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,108 to Pratl; U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,507 to Myers; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,031 to Hedrick. However, each of these devices is intended to be permanently attached to the mobile phone.
It is believed that there are applications in which a phone is preferably attached to a device like a lanyard, neckband, or wristband only for a temporary amount of time. For example, someone may find it useful to have their phone connected to a lanyard while they are at the beach or an amusement park, but they do not wish to have the lanyard permanently attached to their phone for everyday use. Thus, there is believed to be an unmet need for temporarily connecting one's phone to a lanyard.
Furthermore, as phones continue to grow in size and the variety of mobile applications continues to grow, it is believed that mobile phones could be utilized as an interactive display device in particular situations, such as at trade shows or networking events. In these instances, it would be desirable to wear one's mobile phone around the user's neck so that the display is visible to others.
Thus, there remains a need for a device for temporarily attaching a lanyard to a mobile phone which is easy to use and easy to remove from the mobile phone when desired, but which stays securely attached to the mobile phone during use.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing an attachment device for securing a mobile phone to a lanyard.